Tamaki X Reader
by Jessica Winter
Summary: You had recently been accepted into Ouran Academy as an honor student,but being smart wouldn't help you get friends,everything was about money and status and you didn't have those ter a month of being friendless and alone you run into a tall blonde boy by the name of Tamaki who invites you to the Host Club. Will your friendship bloom into something else? or something else?
To everyone at Ouran you were nothing but a lucky commoner who only got the chance to attend because they were one of the school's honor students, you didn't think you would actually make it into the school. You were smarter than the average person but you didn't think you were that smart, to be one of the two people chosen each year as an honor student.

As you held your books with all of your notes tucked neatly together in your backpack to your chest, looking at the floor instead of looking around you because it was easier to pretend you didn't see anyone than to look at all the judgeful stares you were given every day at school. You ran into a tall, slim, blonde male student and let out a small gasp as you fell back, only to be caught by strong arms and held gently.

"Are you alright Miss….?" He asked as he looked down at you worriedly, "Oh! Yes I-I'm fine!" You said quickly as a dark blush covered your cheeks, he let go of you slowly "I'm glad a woman as beautiful as yourself is okay." He said, giving you one of the brightest smiles you had ever seen, one that could light up an entire room.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" You said lowering your head in apology, he smiled at you once more as he tilted your chin up, causing your eyes to meet his bright blue ones. A dark blush covered your cheeks as he said "It's alright princess, don't worry about it." He pulled away after giving you another smile, "Please join me in music room 3 later." He said before walking off down the hallway.

"Music room 3?" You asked yourself quietly as you ran the map of Ouran Academy through your head trying to figure out if you knew where it was or not. Unfortunately you did not, so that meant if you really wanted to see him again you would have to go searching, what exactly did he want you to see him for anyways? You had only been here for less than a month, and you hadn't made any friends either.

"Maybe this is my chance to finally make a friend here." You mumbled to yourself as you made your way to class, just barely making it before the late bell rang.

~Skip to when the Host Club begins~

"Is this the right hallway? Maybe I was supposed to take a left instead of a right?" You asked yourself as you looked down at the map of the academy in your hands, once again not paying attention to where you are going. You looked up from your map as two red headed twins put their arms on both of your shoulders, "Hello." They both said in unison. "I've never seen you here before." The one twin said, "Hikaru don't be mean to our new guest." The other twin said to his brother Hikaru.

"Um...I don't mean to sound rude but...What's a Host Club?" You asked them, a slight blush on your cheeks because of how close they were. They both paused and glanced at each other before looking back at you, "Well you see the Host Club is-" They began but were cut off as the blonde boy you had run into earlier came towards the three of you.

"The Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with far too much time on their hands entertain young women who also have far too much time on their hands." He said, gently grabbing your hand and bringing it to his soft lips where he left a small kiss. "Welcome to the Host Club." Everyone said as the doors opened wide and flower petals flew through the air.

"This is…so...weird." You said as a giggle escaped your lips, Tamaki smiles slightly "Why don't you join us for some tea and sweets? I never did catch your name." He said as the twins began to drag you inside music room 3. "My name is (y/n), and you are?" You said looking around the room that seemed to be full of life, along with a lot of squealing girls.

"My name is Tamaki Suoh, allow me to introduce you to everyone else." He said before gesturing towards the twins, "Hikaru and Kaoru, the 'brotherly love' type, or as I like to call them 'little devils'." Tamaki said as the twins grinned at you, "Types?" You mumbled to yourself as he continued.

"Those two over there are Takashi and Mitsukuni, also known as Mori and Honey. Mori is the 'strong and silent' type, and Honey is the 'Loli-Shota' type." Tamaki said gesturing towards a tall male carrying a smaller male on his shoulders who waved at the four of you.

You waved back while smiling at the two of them, even though you were confused about what Tamaki meant about types. "Next is Haruhi, who is the 'natural' type, and lastly is Kyoya the 'cool' type." He said as he continued to gesture towards who he was talking about before asking "So Princess what is your type?"

"Boss you forgot to include yourself." One of the twins, you thought to be Hikaru said, Tamaki blushed slightly before making a 'ahem' sound "I am the 'prince charming' type." He said striking an attractive pose.

"My type?...hmm…." You said quietly, more to yourself than to those around you. "Who is your type? Is it us?" The twins said in unison once again leaning their arms on your shoulders.

"I'm sorry Hikaru and Kaoru but I'm going to choose Tamaki." You said looking at the twins when you said their names, they both paused for a second and looked at each other wondering how you knew which of them was which. Tamaki smiled brightly before gently taking your hand and pulling you away from the twins.

"Aww." They said with the slightest of pouts, Haruhi looked over at Tamaki for a moment before looking back at the girls 'he' was hosting. "Well we better get back to our stations." The twins said and left you standing there with Tamaki who suddenly spoke up, "Come on don't be shy (y/n)." He said as he led you towards his own station, where a couple of girls sat all squealing and giggling.

"So Tamaki what is the host club planning on doing next?" One of the girls spoke up, causing the other ones to squeal again and stare at him. "We are thinking about hosting a dance, I would love to have the chance to dance with you my young lady." He said touching a strand of her hair while leaning a bit towards her. Is this what hosts do? You wondered to yourself before looking away, as you began to feel slightly jealous and wishing you hadn't come.

~Skip to when the Host Club is closing~

All of the girls had left by now, the Host Club was coming to an end so it was pretty quiet, "Did you enjoy your time with Tamaki today (y/n)?" Haruhi asked coming up to stand beside you, you had stayed back to help the Host Club clean everything up.

"I guess, it was interesting to see what all the girls at this school had been freaking out over." You said smiling at Haruhi who gives a slight nod before getting pulled away by the twins "Hey you guys! I can walk on my own! Put me down!" Haruhi says to them before getting dragged out of the room and leaving you standing there giggling, maybe you would come back tomorrow.

"Hello (y/n)." Tamaki said as he walked towards you, "Will you be coming back to join me tomorrow? I really do enjoy your company." He said smiling at you, "I don't know, maybe." You said looking up at him. He gave a slight pout at that "I really hope you do, I would like to get to know you better." He said as he gently grabbed your hand and pulled it up to his mouth before placing a soft kiss upon it like he did earlier.

"Good night (y/n)." He said and with that he left, leaving you staring at the door with a bright blush on your cheeks and a small grin on your face.


End file.
